Prouloge
by Pencari Bintang
Summary: Kehidupan laki - laki empat sekawan yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara berubah setelah mereka pindah sekolah yang dulunya membosankan jadi menantang, yang awalnya mudah mereka lalui menjadi sulit untuk dilalui, yang dulu alurnya dapat ditebak oleh mereka sekarang menjadi misterius yang dulunya beruntung menjadi tidak beruntung. Yang dulunya kosong sekarang jadi berisi.


We Found Love Us

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning(s) : Typo, Ejaan tidak baku, newbie Author, Highschool live.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort ( maybe ), Humor ( Garing ).**

 **Summary : Kehidupan laki - laki empat sekawan yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Garra berubah setelah mereka pindah sekolah yang dulunya membosankan jadi menantang, yang awalnya mudah mereka lalui menjadi sulit untuk dilalui, yang dulu alurnya dapat ditebak oleh mereka sekarang menjadi misterius yang dulunya sering beruntung menjadi kurang beruntung. Yang kurang beruntung jadi tambah kurang beruntung saat merka bertemu empat gadis menjengkelkan, saat mereka menemukan cinta mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak lelaki bersurai pirang dan memiliki iris biru sebiru lautan sedang berjalan dari parkiran dengan tenang. Lelaki yang kira – kira memiliki tinggi sekitar 175 cm ini berjalan dengan membawa tas di bahu kanan- nya. Lelaki pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut blazer hitam yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka dan celana hitam panjang tampak memasuki sebuah bangunan yang memiliki tulisan Suna International High School atau singkatnya SIHS.

Belum sampai duaratus meter ia melangkah sudah ada seorang perempuan berdiri di depannya dan menghentikan jalannya. Perempuan ber- surai biru dongker ber – iris coklat dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh sang laki – laki dan hanya dibedakan oleh bawahannya saja.

" Naruto – kun maukah kau menjadi pacarku ? " Wanita tadi bertanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tadi hanya diam. Setelah beberapa saat mereka diam Naruto berjalan dan mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka, perempuan tadi semakin menundukan kepala dengan wajah me – merah. Jarak diantara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah dan…

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melewati wanita tadi.

Bagaikan disambar petir wanita tadi melihat Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan siap menjatuhkan Kristal – Kristal bening dari .

" Kenapa Naruto- kun,… kenapa ? " menghela nafas sejenak Naruto berbalik menghadap wanita tadi.

" Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik Aiko " Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat tadi Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

.

 **IN CLASSROOM**

Kelas XI – 4. Kelas yang diisi oleh murid – murid unggulan di sekolah SIHS. Tetapi kelas ini terlalu se – enaknya berperilaku kepada para guru yang mengajar. Keadaan kelas ramai itu sudah biasa, bahkan walau ada guru yang mengajar – pun mereka tetap seperti itu.

Kini mereka sedang mengerjakan soal ulangan kenaikan kelas mereka dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengerjakan soal ulangan kenaikan kelas yang menurut mereka membosankan. Dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit ada empat siswa yang mengumpulkan lembar kerja mereka dan dengan tenangnya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Para siswi menatap mereka kagum dan dengan mata berbinar, sementara para siswa laki – laki yang lain malah menatap mereka dengan kesal.

Siswa pertama yang keluar memiliki surai pirang, ber- iris biru laut, berkulit Tan, dan memiliki tiga guratan di pipinya.

Siswa yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker, ber – iris onyx, berkulit putih, dan kaca mata bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Siswa ke – tiga memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata, berkulit putih, dan tato yang berarti cinta di dahinya.

Siswa ke- empat memiliki rambut hitam, ber – iris onyx, berkulit putih, dan dari tadi mulutnya terus setia menguap.

Mereka berjalan santai menuju kantin. Hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Setelah sampai di kantin mereka duduk bersama dan salah satu dari mereka membeli cemilan serta minuman.

" Jadi, Naruto bagaimana ? apakah kau sudah yakin ingin pindah sekolah ? " Anak berambut seperti nanas bertanya kepada anak berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

" Ya, aku sudah yakin Shikamaru " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh anak berambut seperti nanas yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru. Anak berambut merah bata yang membeli cemilan serta minuman telah kembali dan sekarang duduk di sebelah anak berambut emo.

" Naruto boleh kami bertanya dua hal " anak berambut emo yang dari tadi diam sekarang angkat suara, dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Naruto.

" Kenapa kau ingin pindah ? "

" Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru " ketiga orang yang mendapat jawaban tadi hanya menaikan sebelah alis mereka. ' Sebenarnya apa yang membosankan di sekolah ini ? ' dua diantara tiga laki – laki tadi membatin. Sementara yang satu membatin ' Kau benar disini memang membosankan Naruto dan apalagi para perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini sungguh merepotkan… '.

" Kedua bolehkah kami juga ikut pindah denganmu ? "

" Kalau masalah itu terserah kalian Sasuke, Shikamaru, Garra. Kalau- pun aku melarang kalian kalian akan tetap ikutkan ? tapi kalian juga harus meminta izin kepada orang tua kalian, aku akan merasa tidak enak jika kalian tidak izin dulu kepada orang tua kalian. " Sekarang jawaban Naruto membuat mereka puas sahabat mereka ini memang pengertian.

" Wah, wah sepertinya kalian sedang membeciarakan hal yang penting boleh sensei tahu apa itu ? " Seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi berjas, dan tampak masih berumur sekitar 30 tahun ikut duduk bersama ke – empat siswa tadi.

" Kami ingin pindah dari sini Kakashi – sensei " Naruto menjawab pertanyan yang diajukan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto tentu saja kaget ke – empat murid kesyangannya akan pindah dari sekolah ini.

" Kenapa kalian pindah ? kalau kalian pindah siapa yang akan membantuku mencari pasangan ? " Kakashi bertanya dengan tampang melasnya pada ke – empat murid kesayangannya ini. ke – empatnya langsung sweatdroop. Jadi selama ini mereka hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mencarikan pasangan Sensei mereka ini.

" Kami hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja Sensei, dan ternyata selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkan kami untuk mencarikan pasangan untukmu. " Kakashi yang baru saja sadar atas apa yang ia katakan langsung menepak jidatnya dan setelah itu ia tertawa kikuk.

" Jadi kapan kalian akan pindah " Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada ke – empat siswa kesayangannya tadi.

" Sebenarnya yang kami inginkan setelah laporan nilai kami kau selesaikan sensei. Jadi tolong kerjakan laporan nilai kami terlebih dahulu ya sensei, aku ingin pindah secepatnya. " Ucap Shikamaru se – enaknya.

" Mana boleh, itu akan melanggar peraturan sekolah kalian tahu itukan, dan kau tahukan kepala sekolah kita seperti apa? " Kakashi membalas ucapan Shikamaru. Kakashi sebenarnya tidak takut melanggar peraturan sekolah hanya saja ia takut dengan sang kepala sekolah yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan.

" Kami mohon sensei nanti kami akan mencoba mencarikan wanita yang cantik dan mau menjadi pasangan sensei. " Mata Kakashi langsung berbinar seketika mendengar ucapan murid pirangnya ini dan dengan semangat ia akan mengerjakan laporan nilai ke – empat siswa ini jika menyangkut perempuan yang mau jadi pasangannya.

" Baiklah aku akan mengerjakan – nya secepat mungkin ku – usahakan besok atau lusa laporan nilai kalian akan selesai tapi kalian juga harus ingat carikan aku pasangan di sana. " Kakashi dengan semangat menjawab. Ke – empat siswanya kembali sweatdroop ternyata mudah sekali menghilangkan rasa takut sensei mereka ini kepada kepala sekolah mereka.

" Baiklah sensei kami tunggu segera ya laporannya Jaa, ne Kakashi – sensei. " mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian mau tidak ke mall untuk membelikan Kakashi – sensei kenang – kenangan ? bukan apa – apa hanya saja hadiah yang kita beli nanti sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk Kakashi – sensei karena telah mengerjakan laporan nilai kita lebih dulu dari pada milik siswa lain " Naruto memberi saran kepada rekan – rekannya.

" Baiklah aku juga akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Kaa – san dan Tou – san supaya mereka memberiku izin. " Sasuke berujar. Garra dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran khusus siswa dan masuk kedalam mobil masing – masing.

Naruto memasuki mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna merah yang dapat melesat dari 0 – 100 km/jam dalam hitungan detik, memiliki mesin V12 memiliki kapasitas 6, 5 liter dan memiliki kecepatan maksimal menembus 355 km/jam. Mobil ini hanya ada 9 unit di dunia dengan harga jual 5, 6 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 72, 7 miliar. Mobil ini di dapatnya karena dia memenangkan olimpiade Matematika Sains tingkat nasional bersama ke – tiga temannya tadi dan juga entah kenapa ketiga orang tua temanya juga membelikan mobil kepada anak – anak mereka seperti sudah direncanakan oleh orang tua mereka.

Sasuke memasuki mobil Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silver yang hampir mirip dengan Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, mobil ini bermesin V12 dengan kapasitas 6, 5 liter Veneno dapat melesat kencang 0 – 100 km/jam hanya butuh waktu 2, 8 detik saja kecepatan maksimalnya 354 km/jam. Mobil ini memiliki harga jual senilai 5, 3 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 68 miliar.

Shikamaru memasuki mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Concept berwarna hitam diproduksi hanya dua puluh unit. Keseluruhan body mobil ini terbuat dari carbon memiliki akselerasi 0 – 100 km/jam cukup dengan 2, 5 detik. Mobil ini memiliki harga jual 2, 8 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 36 miliar.

Garra memasuki mobil Lamborghini Aventador J yang diproduksi secara ekslusif cuma ada satu di dunia. Memiliki mesin 12 silinder dengan kapasitas 6, 5 liter kecepatan maksimal menembus 297 km/jam. Mobil ini memiliki harga jual 2, 8 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 36 miliar.

Satu – persatu mobil keluar dari parkiran khusus siswa menuju mall. Jalanan cukup sepi karena pada jam ini kebanyakan orang masih bekerja jadi bereka bisa memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Naruto dan kawan – kawan hendak berbelok ke kiri tetapi tiba – tiba ada mobil lain yang melewati mobil mereka dan melewati kubangan air jadi airnya terciprat kemana – mana, beruntungnya Naruto dan Sasuke karena mobil mereka yang paling dekat jadi mobil mereka terkena cipratan air tadi.

Mendecih tak suka keduanya langsung mengejar mobil tadi. Berhubung jalanan sedang sepi jadi mereka dapat sedikit mengebut untuk mengejar mobil tadi. Mobil berwarna hitam dengan stiker bunga sakura yang terdapat pada mobil itu memudahkan mereka untuk mencari dan mengejarnya.

Setelah mobil yang mereka cari ketemu mereka makin menambah kecepatan mobil mereka, jarak diantara mobil Naruto dan mobil tadi hanya terpaut beberepa ratus meter lagi, Naruto menambah kecepatannya lagi sampai mobilnya dan mobil orang tadi sejajar, untungnya jendela depan mobil tadi terbuka dan menampakan gadis berambut merah muda sedang menyetir mobil. Naruto membuka kaca mobil sebelah kirinnya dan memastikan jalanan lurus masih panjang.

" HEI! BERHENTI KAU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! " Naruto berteraik kepada perempuan yang mengendarai mobil tadi.

" HAH ? SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD ? AKU ? " Perempuan itu balas berteriak.

" SIAPA LAGI MEMANGNYA PINGKY ! "

" APA ?! SIAPA YANG MEMBOLEHKANMU MEMANGGILKU PINGKY HAH ?! "

" DIRIKU SENDIRI MEMANGNYA KENAPA HAH ?! SEKARANG KAU BERHENTI ATAU… "

" ATAU APA HAH ?! MENABRAK MOBILKU COBA SAJA KALAU BISA. "

Perempuan itu mau menantangnya ? baiklah ia akan menerima tantangan itu, menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan mendahuli mobil perempuan tadi setelah terpaut beberapa ratus meter naruto langsung membelokkan mobil dan menge – remnya sehingga sekarang mobilnya memenuhi jalur yang digunakan oleh perempuan tadi.

Perempuan tadi langsung menge - rem mobilnya. Mobil mereka sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter. Perempuan tadi langsung turun dengan tampang sangarnya dan bersiap mengamuk.

" Kau mau cari mati ya ? se – enaknya saja memblokir jalanku ! " perempuan tadi berujar dengan nada kesal.

" Kau sendiri yang salah pinky ! aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti kau malah menantang ya sudah aku melayani tantanganmu. " Naruto menjawab dengan nada tak kalah kesal.

" Apa kau bilah pirang sialan ?! pinky ?! aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu , dan lagi kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti pirang sialan. " perempuan tadi menjawab sekaligus bertanya dengan nada yang masih kesal.

" Hei, pinky semampai ! kau membuat mobilku kotor dan kau malah marah – marah kepadaku ! seharusnya disini aku yang ber – hak marah – marah dan setidaknya kau bisa meminta maaf secara baik – baikkan ?! kalau saja kau tadi minta maaf aku bersama temanku tidak akan mengejarmu seperti ini. " Naruto sekarang memarahi perempuan tadi.

" Disini aku juga ber – hak untuk marah tau ! kau memblokir jalanku se – enaknya dan membuat aku dan teman – temanku hampir celaka. Menurutmu jika aku dan teman – temanku mati bagaimana dengan orang tua kami HAH ?!

" Malah bagus kalian mati pasti orang tua kalian malah akan membuat acara syukuran karena mereka tidak akan lagi mengurus kalian yang pastinya membuat mereka repot. Dan sekarang kau harus minta maaf kepadaku. " Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat lawan bicaranya kehilangan kata – kata hanya geraman yang ia dengar.

" KAU ! "

" ya " Naruto hanya merespon singkat geraman dari lawan bicaranya.

" KAU RUBAH PIRANG GILA ! "

" Terimakasih pujiannya **PINKY SEMAMPAI** " jawab Naruto dengan menekankan dua kata terakhirnya. Ya bukan tanpan alasan Naruto memanggil perempuan tadi pinky semampai. Pertama kata pinky itu karena rambutnya dan kedua semampai karena tinggi sakura hanya sampai bagian dada atas – atasnya jika lebih pasti hanya sampai lengan.

" KAU! Baiklah aku minta maaf kau puas ! " perempuan tadi berbicara dengan mengebu – ngebu.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan puas, meminta maaf dengan tulus! " Ingin rasanya perempuan tadi memukul wajah rubah itu, sayangnya ia tidak ingin menambah masalah dan juga dia sekarang ingin ke mall Suna.

" Huft… baiklah aku minta maaf kepadamu karena telah mengotori mobilmu kau mau memaafkanku – kan ? " Sumpah sekarang perempuan tadi seperti ingin muntah mungucapkan hal itu.

" Baiklah aku memaafkanmu tetapi entahlah dengan temanku yang itu " Naruto berujar sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton. Dan sungguh perempuan tadi benar – benar ingin memukul wajah Naruto.

" Arrgghh… aku minta maaf kepadamu juga sekarang apakah aku boleh pergi ?. " perempuan tadi mati – matian menahan tangannya yang sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya.

" Hn. " Hanya jawaban itu saja yang didapat oleh perempuan tadi. Dengan menghentakan kakinya kuat – kuat dia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menuju mobil masing – masing dan kembali keperjalanan mereka menuju mall. Karena mungkin mereka sudah ditinggal oleh keduatemannya yang lain mereka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi meninggalkan perempuan tadi yang setia dengan umpatannya.

Di dalam mobil perempuan tadi langsung diberipertanyaan oleh teman – temannya mengenai pria yang menghadang mereka tadi.

" Sakura – chan kenapa pria tadi menghadang kita dan kenapa kau tadi terlihat kesal dan marah – marah ? " Temannya yang berambut pirang pucat di kucir pony tail bertanya.

" Aku tadi sempat lewat kubangan air dan airnya terciprat kemana – mana setelah mobilku menginjaknya dan kenapa aku marah – marah karena laki – laki pirang tadi mengatai pinky semampai maksudnya apa coba, untuk pinky sih pasti karena rambutku, tapi kalau semampai artinya apa ? " ketiga temannya seperti menahan tawa dan salah satu dari mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Sakura – chan semampai itu artinya semeter tak sampai pantas kau dikatai seperti itu karena tinggimukan kira - kira hanya sebatas dada bagian atasnya saja jika lebih palingan Cuma sampai pundak. " Gadis berambut piran pucat tapi berbeda orang dari yang pertama tadi memberi jawaban kepada orang yang bernama Sakura.

" APA ?! dasar Rubah Pirang Sialan ! " perempuan bernama Sakura tadi berteriak.

" Sebentar ngomong – ngomong soal mobil kalian tahu tidak mobil apa yang dinaiki oleh laki – laki tadi ? " Sakura dan kedua temannya yang lain langsung menggeleng.

" Mobil yang dianaiki adalah mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster yang hanya ada Sembilan unit didunia dan harga jualnya mencapai 5, 6 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 72, 7miliar dan milik temannya adalah mobil Lamborghini Veneno hampir mirip memang dan harga jualnya senilai 5, 3 juta US Dollar atau sekitar 68 miliar. " Perempuan berambut indigo membuat teman – temannya kaget.

" Berarti mereka orang yang… sangat kaya bukan begitu ? " perempuan berambut pirang pucat tadi bicar dan dibalas anggukan serentak oleh teman – temannya.

" Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan itu ! aku hanya ingin menghajar Rubah Pirang Sialan itu ! Kalau ketemu nanti akan kupastikan wajah sialannya itu akan hancur Ino, Hinata, Shion! " Sakura mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan emosi.

.

.

.

T. B. C

Hai reader sekalian saya datang membawa fic baru tetapi kalau menurut kalian ini buruk saya akan hapus filenya.

Awalnya saya mau bikin fic yang bukan multichap tetapi saya rasa jalan ceritanya akan sulit jika dijabarkan dalam bentuk kata dan kalimat. Jadi saya merombaknya dan jadilah fic gaje ini tapi mudah – mudahan reader sekalian suka.

Jangan lupa para reader sekalian memberi saran, kritik, atau apapun terserah tapi tolong sampaikan dengan bahasa yang jelas dan sopan.

 **Sekian dari saya dan untuk para readers yang baik jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Riview.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya reader sekalian.**


End file.
